Many patients with liver failure will die while awaiting transplantation. As a bridge between liver failure and liver transplantation, a bioartificial Liver Assist System is being used investigationally, a device through which the patient's blood is infused through a column lined with porcine hepatocytes. This 6-hour treatment is repeated as needed until an organ has been secured for transplantation.